Radio-control toy vehicles are well known, and have grown to constitute a significant specialty toy market.
Manufacturers in this market attempt to duplicate well-known cars, trucks and other conventional vehicles and the latest in automotive developments, including specialty entertainment vehicles such as the so-called "monster" four-wheel drive and tracked vehicles. In the latter type of vehicles, the tracks are separately and individually driven, providing such vehicles with an essentially zero turning radius. Such tracked vehicles are much more maneuverable than conventionally steered, wheeled vehicles. However, the use of tracks can make such vehicles slower than comparable, wheeled vehicles in straight acceleration due to drag associated with the tracks.
It would be desirable to provide a vehicle toy having the straight acceleration capabilities of a wheeled vehicle, combined with the zero turning radius capability of a tracked vehicle for optimum performance.